grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mareg
Mareg is a tribal beast-man whom the party meets on their journey. He is in search of the one known as "Melfice", who is responsible for attacking and destroying his village. He traverses through fields and over mountains forever intent on finding his prey. Well-versed with many theories and full of experience, Mareg may appear intimidating, but he is actually rather kind-hearted and gentle. Story Mareg at first attacks the party because he mistakes Ryudo for Melfice who attacked his village of Nanan. He later joins the party at Liligue to help them on their quest. In the end he sacrifices himself to allow the rest of the team to safely escape Valmar's moon on the Granasaber. A monument is erected in Nanan Village, which Roan visits while seeing how his friends are doing. He tells Mareg how Tio is doing and how things are improving in the world. Ryudo had also visited the monument, as his pendant is found near Mareg's monument. Personality Despite his appearance, Mareg is usually calm and passive and quickly makes friends with other party members, especially Tio whom he helps to discover her feelings. Mareg's vengeance on Melfice for destroying his villiage brings out his savage anger, which is seen through many of his attacks. In Battle Mareg is, of course, the tank of the team, who wields a battle axe. He has low MAG and MP, but high HP, SP, STR and DEF. If Mareg must use magic, then it's best to use healing spells, and only in an emergency when the other fighters are KO'ed or are severly wounded. Otherwise, he should stick with direct physical attacks and skills. To make him an even better melee fighter, he should be equipped with a skill book that increases his STR. However, one may consider equipping him with a book that increases his magical defense, enabling him to endure more devastating magic attacks. If one wants him to be even more useful, then Mareg could be equipped with a book that increases his speed, allowing him to attack often. The only downside is that many of his special attacks are single-target attacks with only his last one being a proximity attack that forces you to stay close to the enemy (though that's where Mareg tends to be a lot of the time); on the other hand, he has the highest damage output with them. His Lion's Roar can be used to great effect to pump up the party with power, which gives him some variety as a support character. It is possible to turn Mareg into an attacking mage if the player makes some adjustments with skill book setups, allowing him to break his predictable archetype. Battle Abilities *Beast-Fang Cut *Beast-King Smash *Beast-King Blast *Lion's Roar Trivia *Of all the heroes of Grandia II, Mareg had gone through the most drastic measures in design and concept. He was first envisioned as a humanoid insect, then as an unidentified individual in samurai-like armor, before the beast-man concept was chosen. Images Image:Mareg express 1.jpg|Mareg's expressions (1) Image:Mareg express 2.jpg|Mareg's expressions (2) Image:GII Mareg Wallpaper.jpg|Mareg Wallpaper Category:Grandia II Player Characters Category: Grandia II Characters